Ne meurs pas trop vite
by Liilya
Summary: Complète "De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas". Mais peut se lire sans l'avoir lu. Sirius est bien seul Square Grimaud. Severus n'a peur de rien, enfin presque rien.


**« La vérité de demain se nourrit de l'erreur d'hier. » Antoine de Saint Exupery**

_5ème année de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini. 4ème année de Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood. **Années 1994-1995**._

La terreur règne de nouveau dans le monde sorcier. Certains acceptent de voir la vérité en face et se préparent à affronter le pire, tandis que d'autres se cachent derrière des mensonges auxquels ils n'arrivent même pas à croire eux-mêmes.

Alberforth Dumbledore gère la tête du sanglier sans rien changer à ses habitudes, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il ne croit pas au retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, non c'est juste que rien ne pourrait déranger ses petites habitudes, c'est juste que pour lui vivre ou mourir n'a plus vraiment d'importance depuis déjà pas mal d'année, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas avoir à choisir de camp, qu'il ne se battra pas, il s'en fiche du reste du monde depuis la mort de sa sœur, depuis la fin de Poudlard, depuis qu'Il n'est plus dans sa vie.

Hagrid est aux côté de l'Ordre du Phénix comme avant, et comme avant il ne peut empêcher ses souvenirs de se rappeler à lui, il ne peut oublier Son visage, celui d'avant, celui qu'il a eu la chance ou le malheur, selon comment on voit les choses, de connaître, et pourtant, il le sait, il faut qu'il arrête d'y penser. Il se battra comme le courageux Gryffondor qu'il a été, il se battra pour honorer le souvenir de James et Lily Potter, il se battra avec Dumbledore parce que lui, il ne l'a pas abandonné, il se battra au côté du trio d'or car c'est tout ce qui lui reste.

Et ils sont tant d'autres à choisir leurs camps, à devoir faire face au monde qui les entoure, à essayer de continuer à vivre au milieu du chaos que devient peu à peu le monde sorcier en Angleterre. Et puis il y a eux, leurs rêves détruit, leurs espoirs mis à mal, leur combat auquel ils veulent continuer à croire malgré tout, malgré la peur, malgré la douleur.

Obligé de se cacher, recherché par le ministère, il se terre au 12 square Grimaud. Il survit plus qu'il vit. Ses seuls moments de joie sont quand les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix viennent dans cette vieille demeure. Ses yeux s'illuminent quand Remus est là, Remus, son ami, son confident, le dernier des marauders. Cela n'a pas été facile de faire renaître leur amitié, leurs doutes ont mis à mal leur relation, mais ils profitent, ils se soutiennent, ils avancent ensemble, comme toujours. Il s'attendrit quand ils voient tous ces jeunes qui profitent malgré tout, ces jeunes encore capable de rire, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione. Il se sent revivre quand Harry est là, le fils de James, son filleul, leur dernier espoir à tous. Et puis tous les autres, il aime sentir cette bâtisse qu'il déteste pleine de vie. Et puis il y a Lui, quand c'est lui vient tout est différent. Il l'observe, le cœur plein de doute, il regrette parfois, il se souvient, beaucoup.

Il n'aime pas vraiment sa situation, il n'aime plus vraiment sa vie depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il a perdu Lily, une première fois à Poudlard et une seconde fois, tué par le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il continu, il ne sait plus si c'est vraiment pour Lily ou parce qu'il ne sait faire que ça. Il est bon dans son rôle d'espion, il le sait, il l'a toujours su. Alors il ne s'arrêtera pas, il sait qu'on doute de lui mais tant qu'il sait où il va, il n'a pas vraiment peur. Il n'a pas peur de grand chose de toute façon, il n'a pas peur de la mort, ça c'est sûr. Il survit plus qu'il vit et pourtant il se sent un peu revivre quand il vient square Grimaud, quand leur joute verbal renaît, quand il devine Ses yeux posé sur lui. Et rien que pour ça il espère quand même que la vie ne lui soit pas enlevé trop vite.

C'est un jour comme un autre pour Sirius, un jour de plus enfermé square Grimaud. Il ne s'attend pas à avoir de la visite aujourd'hui alors il traîne, il se promène dans la maison, s'occupe comme il peut. Et pourtant quelqu'un entre, il le sait car le tableau de sa mère vient de se mettre à crier. Il s'avance vers l'entré et le voit. Severus Snape. Ils sont face à face, seuls pour la première fois depuis Poudlard. Jusqu'ici ils ne se sont vu qu'entouré des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils restent quelques secondes semblant attendre merlin seul sait quoi. Puis Sirius n'en pouvant plus brise ce silence qui devient trop pesant, trop plein de leur passé.

_Leurs corps qui se cherchent, leurs langues qui s'entremêlent, leurs luttent incessantes. Leurs mouvements sont violents et aucun des deux ne seraient vraiment capable d'expliquer comment ils en sont arrivé là, eux, l'un Gryffondor, l'autre Serpentard, eux destiné à se haïr. _

**- Snape, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?**

**- Toujours aussi agréable Black, je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir comme tu l'imagine. C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie. Mais ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, je ne fais que passer.**

**- Tant mieux, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir plus longtemps.**

Si leurs visages sont impassible, leurs mots craché avec haine, leurs corps trahissent le désir qui les submergent. Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, assez vite, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs, trahissant leurs gènes. Sirius pars s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prenant la décision de ne pas en sortir tant que Snape sera là. Mais bientôt il a faim, il descend à la cuisine espérant que son chemin ne croisera pas celui de son ennemi, enfin ennemi et ancien amant aussi.

_Ils étaient seuls, une fois de plus et comme à chaque fois qu'ils ne se retrouvaient que tous les deux, le désir pris possession d'eux. La rage est là bien présente, encore, mais ils se la montrent différemment. La bataille commence, une bataille pour la jouissance. C'était leur secret, secret qu'ils n'avoueraient jamais à personne parce que cela n'appartenait qu'à eux et parce qu'ils avaient honte aussi, honte de ne pas savoir résister au corps de l'autre. _

Snape est là, dans la cuisine. Ils s'évitent du regard, Sirius pense à fuir, mais il est un Gryffondor nom d'un chien alors il reste. Il ose même dévisager l'autre. Snape s'approche alors de lui. Leurs souvenirs, jamais vraiment oublié, resurgissent d'un coup. Et cela vient comme avant, si naturellement. Leurs corps se retrouvent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté, leurs langues recommencent ce ballet incessant avec aisance. Et la guerre reprend, comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'ils ne risquaient pas leurs vies à tous moments.

Ils se séparent en nage, essoufflés. Snape se rend présentable avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il entend vaguement la voix de Black avant de refermer la porte, mais il a compris le sens des mots, mots qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tôt.

**- Ne meurs pas trop vite Servillus !**

Et s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte il murmure, un murmure inaudible que personne n'entend : **« Et ne te fais pas attraper trop vite, Black.** **»** Parce que tous les deux ils savent, il savent que Snape reviendra seul, et souvent, autant qu'il peut, ils savent que l'autre le permet de se sentir vivre là où d'habitude ils ne font que survivre, ils savent qu'ils ont besoin de l'autre, comme d'une drogue.

Et en effet Snape revient, à l'improviste, avec un excuse bidon à la quelle Sirius ne croit pas une seconde, mais peu importe il est là. Oui Severus revient, même si pour une fois il a peur, peur que cette faiblesse mette à mal sa mission, peur que leur secret soit découvert. Et tout recommencent encore et encore, c'est que le début d'un corps à corps. Et il ne revint pas qu'une fois, mais plusieurs, dès que l'occasion se présentait, dès qu'il pouvait trouver une excuse. Il s'échappait de Poudlard pour venir s'oublier dans les bras de Black. Il ne donnait même plus de raison à son amant, il venait et c'est tout. Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps ainsi mais le sort en décida autrement.

Severus dut donner des cours d'Occlemencie à Potter. Quand Harry pénétra son esprit ce soir là, il eut de nouveau peur. Qu'Harry voit ce que son père et son parrain avait pu faire lui importait peu finalement, mais si Harry venais à découvrir la relation qu'il entretenait véritablement avec Black, il ne voulais même pas y penser. Les répercussions seraient terrible et il n'osait imaginer la réaction du fils de James. Alors il arrêta les cours, pour être sûr que rien ne soit découvert, pour se protéger, pour protéger Black et pour protéger Harry aussi, même si ça, il ne l'aurait pas avouer.

Il espaça un peu ses visites square Grimaud, se disant qu'ils auraient du temps plus tard pour se rattraper. S'ils avaient su …

**« Il détient Patmol là où la chose est caché** **»**. Il avait compris le sens de la phrase du jeune Potter, il avait saisi tout ce que cela impliquait. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il se soit réellement passé, Black était en danger. Cela pouvait être une simple vision commandité par le seigneur des ténèbres, mais ils étaient tous pareils ces saleté de Gryffondor, si Harry était prêt à courir sauver son parrain, le dit-parrain donnerait sa vie pour son filleul. Sirius était en danger et Severus avait peur une fois de plus. Il se fit la réflexion que Black lui infligeait bien trop de peur pour son propre bien. Il fit ce qu'il put, il alla trouver l'ancien prisonnier et comme prévu, celui-ci fonça au ministère à la suite de son filleul. Ne pouvant s'y rendre en raison de son statut d'espion, Severus fit ce qui lui restait à faire, il attendit, longtemps. La nouvelle tomba, Sirius Black était mort, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Snape resta fort, ne montra aucune émotion, mais il sut à partir de ce moment-là, qu'il irait au bout pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Il le ferait pour Lily mais pour Sirius aussi, pour venger la chance qu'ils n'avaient pas eu. Il mourrait s'il le fallait, il tuerai aussi, il ne craignait plus rien et toute peur avait disparu.

* * *

_7ème année du trio d'or. **Mai 1998.**_

Quand lors de la bataille final, Severus tomba à son tour, il espéra juste qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Il savait que Potter en était capable, il vaincrait le seigneur des ténèbres. Il resta encore quelques instant, le temps de voir la lumière vaincre. Ils avaient réussi tous, alors il partit heureux, retrouver Lily mais surtout retrouver Sirius, là où personne ne pourrait plus les empêcher de s'aimer enfin réellement.

**« L'expérience est le nom que chacun donne à ses erreurs. » Oscar Wilde**

* * *

****Pour saisir un peu mieux tout ce qui se passe entre Sirius et Severus, et surtout comment ils en sont arrivé là, je vous invite à aller lire "De l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas".


End file.
